


ineffable

by NoScrubs12345



Series: ineffable [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the one you want isn't the one you have</p>
            </blockquote>





	ineffable

Remus can’t exactly place when or where he met Crowley. All he knows is that the demon looks like Sirius, is reckless like Sirius, and knows how to touch him just like Sirius did. It’s times like these—Remus lying wanton on the demon’s large, soft bed, thinking of another dark haired man, as the demon does things with his tongue Remus didn’t know was possible; Remus’ finger’s twining through hair much too soft and thick for his tastes; hips bucking as he comes with a sob—that he knows a few casual fucks can’t replace the one he’s lost.

He tries to sit up as Crowley leans forward and softly kisses him, tasting himself on the demon’s lips, the demon’s hands trailing down his tear-soaked cheeks.

Crowley pulls away enough to meet his gaze and brushes the fringe from his eyes. As the demon kisses away the tears, he whispers, “Shh. Hush now. It’s all right, angel. It’s all right.”

As his hands trail down Remus’ chest, sides, hips, he whispers sweet nothings Remus knows are meant for another. When Remus comes again, back arching as the demon thrusts forward, Crowley’s isn’t the name he cries out.


End file.
